Short Drabbles of Sadico
by ice-destiny
Summary: Just as the title said. Short Drabbles of Sadie and Nico. They can be a bit corny. But read on if you want some cheese and corn.
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo. My brain has been wanting to write these short drabbles for a long time. It always was on my mind. Soo here we go. This is just for fun. Each chapter does not relate to the other chapters unless I write it down so... if there are any questions please ask it in the Review section.**

 **Enjoyyyy!**

 **Drabble 1**

 _ **Attention**_

"Hey," a voice called out and she knew exactly who it was. She spun her chair around to face him. She gave him a bored look.

"You're not welcome here. Go away," she said and spun back around to face her computer. She was preparing for her lessons to teach the day after. It didn't shock him as much as it used to.

Sadie Kane, the girl who looked like she didn't give a damn about anything, was here, locked up in her room, staring at the paper around her, debating which she should be teaching for her next class. Obviously you'd think the same way. Sadie Kane looked like your typical teenage rebel- except really gorgeous. Wait, wait? Did he just call Sadie, gorgeous?

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" She called over, turning her head to look at him. That snapped him out. Why was I here anyway? He thought.

"Nico," she started, "I know I look beautiful but can you not stare at me like that? I'm about to melt." Her mocking voice came with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her and went over to sit beside her.

Sadie was for sure feeling her heartbeat quicken as he leaned over her neck to examine her work.

"Heartbeat quickening, princess?" He smirked and looked at her. She pushed him away back to his seat. Her face was probably pink.

"Shut up Di Angelo, the only reason my heart would beat fast for you is when I have the urge to strangle you to death," she said and tried to calm herself down.

It wasn't the first time Nico Di Angelo would visit her in her room. Her only space for privacy. It was locked but this was Nico Di Angelo. He shadow travels. And it was the middle of the night. Well, if you call 2am the middle of the night. Ugh, You get what happens.

"You know, next time, I should use magic to keep you out," she said and started typing in her computer again.

"Hmm, you say that everytime," He teased and leaned closer to her face. "Admit it, princess. You like it when I privately visit you."

She ignored him but smiled. Obviously, she was alone. Doing all these stressful stuff. No one to talk to since Carter was in the First Nome. She was always thankful that he was always here to keep her company. But obviously, she won't say that out loud.

"You like it don't you?" He teased and brought her closer to him. She was about to push him away but leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You've been doing that since lunch," he said, "When I left after lunch, I thought you'd be done. I thought you'd be finished with your work. I thought you'd have time for me." The hint of sadness was clear to her. She didn't mean to ignore him. She was just busy. She was the only one left to teach the 21st Nome. It was hard work. But she had to show Carter and Amos that she was alright of taking care of herself and the residents of 21st Nome. She didn't want them coming over and thinking that she couldn't handle the work.

"That's enough," he said and pulled her hands away from the keyboard.

"Nico..." She protested and tried to pull away.

"Teach them defense tomorrow. Something simple and improvise. It's not that hard. Do it the Sadie way," he suggested. It wasn't really a suggestion. It sounded more like a demand, a gentle order.

He leaned closer and gave a quick kiss. She almost sighed. The stress faded with just one kiss from him. She nodded, finally giving up. He stood up and pulled her up from her seat.

Maybe he was right. All she needed was a relaxing sleep. He led her to her bed and gently laid her down. She stared at his figure. He had changed so much. He was taller than her by a lot. His eyes... she was never sure as his eyes would vary from light to dark brown.

After she had laid down, all comfortable and cozy. Nico gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and started walking away. Was he going back to the camp?

She quickly got off her bed and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking any further. She just stared at him. Hoping that he would understand.

He smiled, "Do you want me to stay the night?" He said and pulled her closer to him. She leaned against his chest and nodded. He slightly laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anytime, princess, anytime," he said and carried her to the bed. Before he could lie down, she stopped him.

"Are you really going to wear your leather jacket and skinny jeans to sleep?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Wanna see me strip, princess?" He teased and took off his jacket and jeans. Sadie reached her hand out into the Duat and searched for some extra clothes.

"Wear this," she said and handed him his clothes. "Before you ask anything, that's when we went swimming." He nodded but you could still see his smirk. He took his shirt off and obviously the damn glorious body of his was revealed. Damn him for being so hot. She didn't want to 'contaminate' her mind with scenes of him stripping and pictures of his body so she covered her eyes to keep her innocence.

"Really, princess? It's not the first time you've seen me like this." He mocked and pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"Wait, no!" She exclaimed but it was too late because he... already finished changing... Phew, she sighed. She hit him on his chest.

"Don't do that!" she said to him.

He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her body. "Good night," he whispered in her ear. She turned around to face him. "Good night." she said back.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. She couldn't help but kiss back. She gave out all her stress into the kiss. All her frustration. All her guilt for not giving Nico enough attention when he gave her all of his.

They broke away, trying to catch their breath. Somehow, he ended up on top of her, his brown eyes staring at her. He leaned closer once again and gave her quick kiss.

"...I love you," he whispered and laid on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, slowly caressing his back. Her hands reached up to his hair, running her fingers through his locks.

"I love you too..." she whispered back.

* * *

 **What do you think? Should I write more? I won't write a whole story for these though. These are just drabbles. Review and favourite ! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, another one-shot for all you Sadico lovers out there. Wrote this during class since I felt all giddy. Took me a while to actually upload this since I didn't know whether you guys would like it. Anyway, enjoy 3 This is corny by the way. Too fluffy? What do you think?**

There was this moment again. After all the intimate kissing. After all the neck biting. Here they would be. Panting. Gasping for air. Smiling. Grinning. Faces only millimeters apart. She loved this moment and she could tell he loved it too. They didn't do anything they weren't ready to do. They were just all over each other; kissing and leaving marks- which always needed explanation when one could be seen.

She was on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time they'd do something like this. It was almost always occasionally.

Silence. No voices erupted. Only their breathing could be heard. His head was in the crook of her neck. His breath ghosting on her skin. His eyes were open, staring at the way her skin would shiver whenever he'd brush hair away from her neck. He pulled away and stared at her. Lucky. He'd think. She was ridiculously perfect. Him having someone like her. Someone so out of his league. He wondered why she wasn't a goddess when she looked like one. He lips formed a barely visible smile, he was so entranced. So mesmerized. The fact that she was his. The fact that he could have her anytime. Those always seemed to give him an energy boost; like he was ready for anything.

He loved being with her. Just her being here. Just her being his. He was satisfied with just staring; memorizing every part, every feature of her. She was perfect. Too perfect for him. He knew someone was better than him, someone better for her. Maybe that was why he'd always seem cold towards her. Pushing her to someone better even though he doesn't know whether he can actually let go of her. He wasn't sure whether he was ready.

Rumours. They weren't supposed to get to you. Most of them aren't even real. But some just seem to pick you apart until you start believing them. He never let people influence him. But... the fact that they seemed so true threw him through the roof. It hurt. He was guilty, doubting her all the time. Whether it was him she imagined or was it another guy. He was paranoid.

"What is it?" She asked after a long while. There he was again. Staring. She knew he knew she knew that he was staring. At her. At nothing in particular. Just her. Sometimes, he gaze was so strong on her; like he was looking through her. She'd feel insecure, self- conscious... she'd look away. It scared her, was he picking out all the imperfections? She normally wouldn't ask. But this time, something urged her. She wanted to know.

"Hm?" He questioned. Blinking as if she interrupted his train of thoughts.

"...This. You." She replied, looking around his face. He tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. She actually convinced herself that dogs usually do that sort of thing. Therefore, Nico, in theory, was part dog or somewhat related to a dog.

That was a terrible thought. She suddenly felt guilty. She suddenly thought of Anubis. She was over him. She knew it. It was all a crush. She promised herself not to think of that jackal god for Nico, for herself, for both of their own good. She didn't want to. Not that she hated Anubis. She hated the fact that she knew she was hurting Nico.

She didn't like this. She didn't want to argue with him about Anubis anymore. She knew it hurt him. She wanted him to stop thinking that she was only with him because resembled the jackal god.

The few things that he resembled was that they both usually wore black clothes and that their eyes were both brown. They were completely different shades. She didn't him thinking that way. She never actually once thought about their resemblance. Not until... he talked to her about it. That was when their arguments started. She knew it was the rumours and gossips that got to him. Those never really bothered him. This one did.

Ever since then, she'd look at him, longer than needed and pick out the resemblance. There were so little and they were barely noticeable. The way she'd look at him, analyzing his face... He took it the wrong way. He thought she was picking out the features where Anubis' was better. Then that was when, whenever she'd look at him, he thought she was thinking of Anubis' face; whenever they'd kiss, he thought she was imagining Anubis' lips on hers. He was paranoid.

There were times she'd wait for him to fall asleep. That was when she'd whisper 'sorry's' to him, that she never meant for him to think that way. She never really said it when he was awake. She knew Nico, like other people, like her, liked keeping their pride in check.

A cold hand caressing her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," he breathed out. His eyes looking at her. The pained look he always tried to cover up.

She blinked, she was staring. She was worried he would think of something else.

"...What are you thinking?" He asked, still caressing her cheek. His other arm had wrapped around her waist, securely. She gazed around his face. His pink, slightly puckered lips were parted. His eyes were staring at her like they always did. She always hated the fact that he had longer lashes than her. Her lips formed a small smile, remembering the time she got mad at him because of his lashes, she remembered calling him prettier than her. was that possible? Having a boyfriend who was prettier than her?

She realized she couldn't stop staring. He was beautiful. So beautiful. She leaned in, stopping a few millimeters to stare at his eyes before finally closing the gap between them. He pulled her closer before pulling away gently.

"...You,"he started, his voice sounded strained. He touched his forehead with hers. "...Are so goddamn perfect it hurts."

Her eyes widened for a slight bit before pecking him on his jaw. He shivered at the touch. It was always his sensitive spot.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, faces still extremely close, their breaths feathering each other. Her eyes were closing.

"...You," she managed to say before laying on his chest to sleep. He sighed and kissed her head.

"You have no idea what you do to me..." he mumbled before leaning them both to lie down.

 **How was it? Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter. Yay!**

Sadie woke up an hour before their alarm clock rang. It was always a good feeling cuddling with Nico while they slept. It was comfortable and warm. But today, it was different. Nico was holding onto her tight. His body was trembling slightly. She turned around to see his face, slightly furrowed and beaded with sweat. He was still asleep. His chest was rapidly falling up and down and she could hear the heartbeat.

He was having a dream- nope. He was having a nightmare. It wasn't uncommon. Even though it has been 2 years since Nico moved out of the Camp and her out of the Mansion, nightmares like these still occurred to them. They often talked about it to each other whenever they would have one.

Nico's were usually about his past and Sadie knew how hard Nico had it. There was always temptation to wake him up every time he had nightmares but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Waking him up from a dream would mean losing valuable pieces of possible information that Nico wanted.

She tried getting out of bed to get a towel to wipe off his sweat. But, Nico wasn't letting her go. She sighed and kissed his forehead to let him feel she was there. Her hands crawled up to his face, she pushed away his damp hair from his face and blew cold air. She pursed her lips, if Nico's nightmare was really bad, he'd have a fever right after. She needed to get a cold towel. She had a feeling his temperature was going to come up.

He unconsciously pulled her closer to him, chest pressing against each other. That's when she realized he was sweating all over, his shirt was damp and so was the sheets under his back. Sadie quickly got off the bed, careful not to wake Nico up and hurried to the bathroom.

She washed her face to fully awaken her and ran down to the kitchen. She reached for a flat bucket under the sink and filled it with cold water, also putting ice. She walked up the stairs, careful not to tip over the bucket.

When she got to their room, she placed the bucket next to the bed and went to the bathroom to grab two towels. She placed one of the towels into the bucket and the other on the bedside table. It amused her when she remembered a memory. It was the first time Sadie experienced Nico getting sick right after a nightmare. She panicked profusely and ended up hurting herself. In the end, Nico had to take care of her when it should've been the other way 'round.

Nico was still asleep, his heartbeat was slightly back to normal which was a good sign. Gently sitting on the bed, she ran her fingers through his damp hair. Even asleep, he still looked extremely handsome. They've been married for two years and she still fangirled over her own husband. She still had a crush on him, was that possible? She still blushed around him, she was like a little girl who had her first crush.

She heard the alarm clock rang which immediately snapped her out of her trance. Nico eyes opened and groggily reached out to turn off the alarm clock. He caught her eyes and stared. His mouth opened to speak but she beat him to it.

"Stay there," she said and walked away to get the thermometer. As her steps faded, Nico tried getting up but his head hurt. He wanted to kiss her. But his head was throbbing badly and he could barely make out anything with his sight.

"Ugh," he groaned trying to get up.

"I thought I told you to stay there," she said and gently pushed him down. When she touched him, she knew she was right. He was coming down with a fever.

"Work," he managed to say. He had a meeting today, well,he had a meeting everyday but he never really liked missing out on meetings. Missing out on meetings meant missing out information. And that was never good with businesses.

"What? You're going to the meeting spreading snot to everyone?" She retorted, crossing her arms. He glared at her, about to protest that he didn't have a runny nose when he suddenly sneezed. She snickered and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. While she waited for the thermometer to beep, she took the dry towel and wiped his face gently, slowly reaching down to around his neck.

"Was it bad?" She asked, face contorted with worry. Her fingers trailed along his cheek and neck, the heat from his body and the cold slightly freezing touch of her fingers seemed to even their 'superhuman' temperature out. He knew she was talking about his dream. But, honestly, he couldn't answer. There was something else better to talk about; like how beautiful she looked in the morning.

He did nothing but wait and stare. Stare at her. Marrying her was the best choice he ever made in his entire life. He glanced at the clock; 8:37. His meeting was in 20 minutes. He would have to shadow travel to his office to get there on time.

He didn't notice Sadie pick up her phone when he heard the silent ringing of her phone calling someone.

"Who're you calling?" He asked, careful not to let the thermometer fall. He actually sounded like this: Hoo er shoo jarreng?

Fortunately, she understood his gibberish.

"Your hot PA," she said shortly, a smile on her face. He looked down, was she jealous of his Personal Assistant? Wait, his PA was a male. He snapped his head to glare at her. Bad move.

"Aghh," he groaned in pain and pressed on his head to ease the pain. She rushed over in front of him, her head tilted to hold the phone between her shoulder and head. Gently massaging his head with her fingers made it feel much better. The thermometer beeped at the exact moment: 40 degrees Celsius

He had a fever alright.

"Your boss is dying," she spoke, not directed at him but at the phone. He wanted to protest that he was perfectly alive. He reached out for the phone. Sadie rolled her eyes and handed him her phone. He was so stubborn. Probably got it from his Dad.

He wanted to say that he was going to work but all that came out was a hysterical cough that continued on for 5 seconds. He groaned, giving up. Helping Nico back down onto the bed, she got the phone and talked to his PA.

"So, I'll be cancelling all his appointments for the day," he stated, waiting for Sadie's approval.

"That's right, thanks."

"Anytime, Mrs Di Angelo. Goodbye," he said and hung up. She stared at the phone for a moment, replaying the time when he called her Mrs Di Angelo. A smile crept to her face.

Nico was staring at her. Why was she smiling? He should have a talk with his PA to not flirt with _his wife_. He frowned, he was jealous alright. She quickly texted Piper that she wasn't able to make it to the shoot today. Piper replied immediately saying that it was Jason's day off today so they could spend the whole day together. After a moment, Sadie, noticed his frown and knew exactly why. She laughed and crawled to him on the bed.

"You're so cute, Nico," she beamed, pinching his cheeks. He just grumbled in response.

"I'm jealous," he confessed, pouting. Nico sometimes had a tendency to be so cute when he got sick. If only she could capture this moment right now. She laughed and kissed his forehead- because his nose and lips weren't available at the moment. As much as he liked the kiss on his forehead, his fever and cold wasn't allowing him the romance he wanted to give to her right now.

"I married you because I love you, Nico," she said calmly and placed a cold wet towel on his forehead.

"And because I'm handsome," he joked, holding her hand while he closed his eyes.

"That too," she agreed and let him hold her hand.

They were quiet for a moment before Nico spoke.

"Don't you have a shoot today?"

"I do but then if I go, who'll take care of you?"

"...Myself... But I wouldn't want that."

"I texted Piper, she said it was okay and it was perfect timing since it was Jason's day off," I told him switching the towel to the other side. "You're lucky today."

"...Very," he breathed with a smile.

"Want to watch something?" She offered, reaching for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Sure," he simply stated, propping himself up to a better position.

"Suggestion?"

"Perception," he said and was about to pull her closer when she suddenly got out of the bed.

"Perception it is," she clicked the remote to watch their favourite show. "I'll go down and cook breakfast. Anything you want?"

She dampened the towel again and placed it on his forehead. Pulling the blanket to his abdomen, she kissed his cheek and waited for an answer.

"You," he mused with a sly smile.

"You can get that anytime when you get better," she smirked, "But, right now, what do you want?"

"I can't think of anything I want besides you. Just make anything, pretty sure it's going to be good anyway," he said, a sly smile still on his face. She gave a small laugh and walked out the door.

20 minutes later, she came back with a tray filled with food.

"Man, I should be sick more often," he laughed and made space for her on the bed.

"That's not a good wish, Nico," she scolded, placing the tray on the bed. "So, what's happening now?"

"Perception's schedule was changed. It's showing after this, End Game."

"Perfect timing," she mused, taking a sip from her tea. Glancing at Nico, he sat up and the towel was sliding down. She caught it before it fell and went around the bed to dampen it again.

"Nico, lie down but prop yourself up a bit," she told him and he followed suit.

"But then how am I supposed to eat?" He questioned, smiling. He already knew how.

"You're very lucky today, Di Angelo," she whispered to him and blew on a spoon of porridge, slowly feeding it to him.

"And you question why I should be sick often," he murmured after swallowing. "What did you put in here?"

"Crumbled bits of Ambrosia."

"Ah, good choice," he said, amused. He reached for her cup of tea when she slapped his hand.

"No caffeine for you today," she said and handed a clear mug with yellow liquid. He could smell the honey, lemon and cinammon in the drink.

"Isn't elderflower tea good?"

"But I'm drinking Black tea right now," she said right after taking a sip. He looked at her.

"Caffeine isn't good for your migraines," he said, pausing her arm for a bit. She had occasional migraine attacks but she would never drink medicine. A smile formed on her face.

"I haven't had a migraine attack for 3 months, Nico, I'm alright," she said and fed him another spoon of porridge. He just so wanted to kiss her right now. They were going to spend the whole day and night together alone and the fact that he couldn't have her today- much less a single kiss- was irritating.

"You have no idea how much I want to take you right now," he said, bringing his thought to speech. She kissed his cheek and fed him another spoonful. He was amusing. It wasn't as if she was oblivious to his desires. She wanted him yesterday but he came extremely late last night. She fell asleep waiting.

"Oh look~ It's on!" She exclaimed, ignoring what he just said. She finished her tea and started munching on her toast. All the while, feeding Nico.

As they watched the show, Sadie would replace the towel on his forehead. When he finished his food, she took the tray and placed it on the sink. Walking back to the room, she turned off the light and opened the curtain, letting natural light flow through.

She hasn't given any medicine to him yet. Although he complains about how stubborn she was not drinking her medicine, he was the same. She knew he'd refuse. Lucky him, ambrosia and nectar exists.

Nico was staring at her. He really should stop doing this. He loved the show, honestly. But Sadie always distracted him.

Last week, Annabeth and Percy came over to drop off Aristide- their kid- since they were both busy with their jobs. Aristide was a cute little monster. Blonde hair and green eyes. They had absolute fun taking care of Aristide, feeding him and cradling him. When Annabeth and Percy came to pick him up, Aristide was in Nico's arms and his little hands were gripping tightly onto Sadie's fingers because he didn't want to leave. It was the cutest thing ever. In the end, Aristide slept over along with Percy and Annabeth.

Sadie and Nico were always chosen to babysit their kid. Not only Aristide but the Seven's children also. He remembers the Seven asking them why they don't have a child of their own when children seemed to love them. Nico and Sadie already had an answer. They were still in their mid twenties and they were both busy with their jobs.

"Piper's asking if we're free on Thursday. They won't be able to take care of Nero," Sadie suddenly asked.

Woah, he was thinking about kids just now.

"Thursday?" He hummed, thinking about his schedule. "I'm alright on that day but I need to go to work in the morning, I'll be back before lunch. Is that alright?"

A smile formed on her face. It was like the Seven knew what their schedule was.

"It's alright," she confirmed and leaned on his shoulder. They got silent for a moment.

"Nico, do you want a child?"

He couldn't answer directly. He paused to think about it. It surprised him. That was totally random. I mean, they've talked about it a couple of time but this was completely random.

"Of course," he answered. "May I ask why the sudden question?"

She laughed a bit, there were times Nico would unconsciously speak formally. She loved it. He sounded like a prince.

"I was just wondering what they'd look like."

Nico didn't answer but in their minds, Nico wanted their child to look like Sadie and Sadie wanted their child to look like Nico.

Honestly, Sadie never expected Nico to be good with children. Nico would usually visit her in the Mansion and the kids loved him. She remembered coming down the stairs and saw Nico giving piggybacks to the kids. She took a photo of it with her phone and printed it out. She still has it.

The show finished and Sadie moved out the bed. He didn't even notice that Sadie changed her position to lay on his chest.

"I'm going to wash the dishes, want to watch TV in the kitchen?" She asked knowing Nico didn't like it when he was alone in their room. He nodded in response. Sadie took their comforter down with them so Nico could lay down on the couch.

When they got down, Sadie immediately started washing the dishes and Nico got on the couch and watched TV. But he was barely paying attention to it. It was rare for them to have day offs the same day. Now that they had all day together, he couldn't even do anything. Seeing Sadie, fiddling around the kitchen made him smile. When he met her, he wasn't even sure if she could wash the dishes or do any housework at all because she looked like a Princess. He used to mock her by calling her princess all the time because of that reason. I mean, you couldn't exactly blame Nico for his thoughts, Sadie really did look like she came from a well off family- which she actually did but she never flaunted it. He didn't even know her family was the owner of Faust Corp., he only knew after they got engaged.

Even with her sharp- tongue and glares, anyone could've noticed how well she carried herself.

"So," a voice snapped him out, "what's happening now?"

"Huh?" That was all that came from his mouth. He hadn't been watching the show. He was too busy thinking of her. A pair of blue eyes was locked in his eyes. So hypnotizing.

"Nico Di Angelo," she said his full name, finally gaining his attention back to reality.

"...Sadie," he sighed, "You should really stop looking at people like that. It makes people look at you longer than needed."

It was her turn to say 'Huh?'.

"Well, Mrs. Di Angelo," he said like it was the most normal thing ever. Like knife through butter. "I'm feeling perfectly fine now and I think I need my daily dose of kiss just to make sure I'll be fine the next day."


End file.
